farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Stationary building
A stationary building is a building that, is outside of the farm area usually on the top-left and or on the top-right side of the farm, can be built in stages and harvested on a regular basis for various items, depending on the building stage. Home Farm The Home Farm does not have any stationary buildings. English Countryside The English Countryside farm, like the Home Farm, does not have any stationary buildings. Lighthouse Cove The Lighthouse Cove farm is the first farm to have a stationary building, known as the Lighthouse Cove, which takes up 25 x 17 (425) squares (6¼ x 4¼ = 26.5625 plots) that are normally usable by you the farmer. Winter Wonderland The Winter Wonderland farm has the Polar Train Station which also takes up twelve plots (192 squares) that would normally be usable by the farmer. Hawaiian Paradise Hawaiian Paradise farm has the Volcano Reef which uses only one square (1/16 plots) of the available farm space. This is where your avatar tries to move to in order to harvest the building. Jade Falls The Jade Falls farm was the first farm to have 2 stationary buildings, the Mountain Palace and the Imperial Shipyard which uses only one square each of the available farm space. Haunted Hollow The Haunted Hollow farm has the Haunted Mansion which uses only one square of the available farm space. Mistletoe Lane The Mistletoe Lane farm has the Holiday Square, which uses only one square of the available farm space. Enchanted Glen The Enchanted Glen farm, like the Jade Falls farm has two stationary buildings, the Home Mushroom and the Rivermist Fortress which uses one square each of the available farm space. Atlantis The Atlantis farm has two stationary buildings, the Atlantis Palace and the Atlantis Garden which uses one square each of the available farm space. Australia The Australia farm is the third farm that has 2 stationary buildings, the Daydream Island and the Australian Vineyard which uses one square each of the available farm space. Celestial Pastures The Celestial Pastures farm is the fourth farm that has 2 stationary buildings, the Space Guardian and the Space Ship which uses one square each of the available farm space. Sweet Acres The Sweet Acres farm has only 1 stationary building, the Candy Factory, which uses only one square of the available farm space. Mystical Groves The Mystical Groves farm has the Destiny Bridge, which uses only one square of the available farm space. This buildings gives out reward items that have an alternate appearances, such that when they are placed next to other farm specific buildings (Ancient Oak and/or Ancient Willow) which are similar to the Tree of Love, they will have a different image shown. Holiday Lights The Holiday Lights farm has the Hollybright Village, which is unique in that this specific building is not expandable on the individual's farm but is expanded based on the entire FarmVille communities donations) and uses one square of the available farm space Fields of El Dorado The Fields of El Dorado farm has the Hidden Palace, which uses one square of the available farm space and is similar to the Destiny Bridge, requiring the Fountain of Youth to trigger the alternate image effect. Emerald Valley The Emerald Valley farm has the Emerald City and the Munchkin Country, which uses one square each of the available farm space. The Munchkin Country is similar to the Hollybright Tree which requires the opening of presents to obtain an Unwither Ring. This is the first farm to have a self-contained crafting building as a stationary building. Category:Building